Kristie Legates
Kristie Legates is a 15-year-old resident of Gold Coast, Australia. She is the twin sister of Kylie Legates. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Kristina Marcella Legates was born on January 25 to Delores Legates and Adrian Legates. Kristie was born eight minutes and twenty-four seconds after her twin sister, Kylie. For her first birthday, Kristie was given a stuffed unicorn by her uncle and aunt, and at that moment, she said her first word: "unicorn". From that moment forth, Kristie was a huge optimist, and loved to watch Disney princess movies. She wanted to be just like them, and would constantly have tea parties and go to "balls", with her Prince Charming being her dad, and her evil stepsister being Kylie. When Kristie started school, she had a harder time taking things in like math, and history. Her parents were concerned about this, and didn't want her failing school. To keep her from getting distracted, Delores and Adrian took away all of her stuffed animals, and dolls! This left Kristie feeling very sad, but luckily, Kylie was there to comfort her. Kristie realized that there were no fairies, or unicorns, and she wasn't going to have a fairy godmother. After that, Kristie tried harder in school, and for this, she was rewarded with her stuffed animals. She started singing, because her dream was to be famous, and performed constantly, along with drawing and writing stories. When she started middle school, she grew and interest in acting, and made into Advanced Theater at her school. However, she was saddened when she learned that she and her family were moving to Gold Coast, Australia, because Delores' company had moved there. Kristie and Kylie were extremely nervous upon going to school there, but they met Brandon Mclaughlin, who became one of their best friends. Kristie has learned to love Gold Coast, even though she can't swim. Personality Krisite is bubbly, perky, and loves being the center of attention. She is a huge optimist, and has a hard time believing in reality. She enjoys singing, and hopes to be an actress when she grows up. She loves fantasy creatures, and has unicorns, fairies, and princesses all over her room, even though Kylie finds this weird. She doesn't enjoy being around other people at school, but when she's not in school, she is super talkative, and her friends enjoy this about her. Appearance Kristie has wavy, blonde hair, and glimmering gray eyes. She normally wears skirts, and things that are bright, and draw attention to her. Alliances *Kylie Legates (Twin Sister) *Brandon Mclaughlin (Best Friend) Enemies *None yet! Strengths *Kristie has a great singing voice. *Kristie is amazing at acting. *Kristie is very pretty. *Krisite is an optimist. *Kristie believes in unicorns and fairies. *Kristie draws incredibly. *Kristie is a great artist. Weaknessess *Kristie is eight minutes and twenty-four seconds younger than her twin sister, Kylie. *Kristie has a hard time socializing at school. *Kristie is terrible at gym class. *Kristie doesn't know how to swim. *Kristie is not very fit. *Kristie is often talked about behind her back, but she doesn't realize this. Gallery Krisite Legates.jpg Kristie03.jpg Kristie04.jpg|Kristie with her twin sister, Kylie Kristie05.jpg Kristie06.jpg Kristie07.png Kristie08.jpg Kristie09.jpg Kristie10.jpg Kristie11.jpg Kristie12.png Kristie Unicorn.jpg|Kristie's Stuffed Unicorn Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:Twin Category:Gold Coast Resident Category:MermaidatHeart